Revolución de Hormonas
by FranFic
Summary: Qué ocurre hermanita?otra vez este espantapájaros inservible al que llamas novio metió las patas?rió Sirius B Jr Ya cállate enfermo mental! Y si voldy no existiera?los descendientes de los marauders en mil líos amorosos y con muchas hormonas demás
1. Chapter 1

**-Cap. 1::**** Algo se escapa de la barrera y rompe la seguridad de los celos obsesivos de Harry?**

En la tarde del 30 de Diciembre Johanny Potter iba sola caminando por un pasillo rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw. "Donde se habrán metido Fran y Nick, ¡otra vez me han dejado sola! ¡Han de estar haciendo quizás qué!". Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Mañana era el baile de Fin de año, y aún no tenía pareja, y no era justamente porque nadie se propuso invitarla, sino porque su 'adorable hermanito mayor' hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance y más para que todo aquel que se atreviera a plantearse invitarla sufriera el peor fin de año de su vida . si no fuera tan sobre protector, Por qué no la dejaba vivir en paz por amor a Merlín!

Iba tan sumida en estos pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que un chico iba hace rato siguiéndola tratando de llamar su atención y hablar con ella. De pronto Nanny (su apodo) recordó algo que había olvidado recoger en la biblioteca y se dio vuelta de golpe, chocando con él. Por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento Mucho! Mil disculpas!- exclamó Johanny intentando pararse al igual que aquel chico. Cuando ya estaban de pie aún seguía- no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí y…

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. La verdad es que estoy de hace rato tratando de hablar contigo pero más que intentaba llamar tu atención no me hacias caso- respondió el chico

-Lo siento también por eso XD - exclamó Nanny como respuesta- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-es que… como sabrás m… mañana es la fiesta de fin de año y me preguntaba si... quisierasiralbaileconmigo?-soltó el chico de pronto.

-disculpa pero no te entendí bien

-Si es que quisieras ir al baile conmigo, si no tienes pareja claro-repitió el chico luego de tomar aire.

Johanny se quedó paralizada, no esperaba que le pidiera eso, en su cabeza trataba de decidir si debía ir con él o no, pero era tal la confusión que parecía que 2 angelitos, uno bueno y otro malo, estuvieran discutiendo las razones por las cuales debía y no debía aceptar:

"ángel: no deberías aceptar, es un Slytherin! Imagínate el ataque que le daría a Harry si se llegara a enterar!

Diablita: Y eso no es bueno? Sería la venganza perfecta Johanny, acepta!

Ángel: No se debe usar a las personas así, además es un Slytherin! Es obvio que te está tendiendo una trampa!

Diablita: Pero que importa si es o no Sly, es muy guapo, acepta!

Ángel: No! No aceptes!

Diablita: Acepta! Acepta!"

Y así siguió la discusión hasta que Johanny exclamó: "Cállense!"

-No he dicho nada- dijo el chico extrañado.

-Dije eso en voz alta? Lo siento!- exclamó Nanny cuando asistió el muchacho.

-No te disculpes tanto, pero si o no?- Preguntó el sly buscando una respuesta.

-¿Si qué?

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Si, claro, será un placer… Zachary?

-Si, pero dime Zach, entonces nos vemos… Johanny?

-Si, pero dime Nanny bye!

-adiós

En cuanto el chico se perdió de vista Johanny corrió lo más rápido que puedo a su cuarto y se tendió en la cama con la almohada sobre la cara gritando. "No lo puedo creer, por fin alguien se atreve a pedirme ir al baile sin miedo a que mi hermano lo descuartice. Por fin tengo pareja!" pensó Nanny . "oh no! Necesito a Fran urgente, necesito cortarme el pelo y comprar un vestido y… y cómo lo haré si ni hoy ni mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, tendremos que escaparnos pero seguro que francisca entiende, sólo espero que no pille Harry, si se entera estaré en problemas!".

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡Johiszz que alegría! Por fin alguien burló las medidas de ultra seguridad del idiota que se hace llamar tu hermano Y… tenemos mucho que comprar! Qué estamos esperando!- Exclamó Fran (Franny ; Francisca Black), luego tomó de la mano a Johanny y la arrastró hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Espera!- exclamó Nanny- sabes que la última vez nos pillaron los chicos y tuvimos muchos problemas porque nos acusaron, no me gustaría que pasara otra vez y más encima por mi culpa, tal vez sea mejor que vaya yo sola.

Fran la miró y luego, con las manos en la cintura y con cara de reproche le dijo:- no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí jovencita, por supuesto que vamos juntas y no me importa lo que digan los trogloditas que nos tocó por hermanos, menos les haré el gusto de quedarme aquí, tenemos que comprar las cosas para que vayas al baile, y nada nos lo impedirá- y tomó de la mano a Nanny dispuesta a salir, cerrando el asunto.

Johanny la miró, luego sonrió y dijo:- no hagas tanto escándalo que si alguien se entera de que me sé todas las contraseñas de hufflepuff del año tendremos serios problemas :D

-Tanto como si se enteran que sé todas las de Ravenclaw, que sabemos todas las de Gryffindor.

-Sipi, gracias al bueno de Nick-respondió mientras ambas salían al pasillo rumbo fuera de las bodegas de Hufflepuff.

-Hablando de Nick, ya lo hecho de menos

-Eso, Franny, es porque no te despegas ni un segundo de él!

-es mi novio, que esperabas.

-aún no sé como hiciste para que Sirius, o mejor dicho, ambos Sirius te dejaran pololear, y más encima cuando que los deje llevar tantos meses! Es todo un record, llevan :S …

-4 meses, y qué imagen tienes de mí! Aunque tienes razón, es un record XDD y pues los convencí con… negociaciones hostiles- dijo Francisca con cara de misterio.

-Qué es eso?-Preguntó Johanny, aunque conociendo a Franny no debía de ser nada muy amistoso.

-Cuando los sobornas con alguna información y además los convences con la varita, sobre todo cuando la otra persona sabe que no te gana en un duelo .

-jajajajajaja me gustaría haber visto la cara de Sirius jajaja

En el camino se encontraron con Susan Bones, compañera de cuarto de Fran, pero ella ya sabía de que Nanny entraba a los cuartos de Hufflepuff, porque se llevaban bien, y nunca ha dicho ni una palabra a nadie al respecto.

-Ya no me retes tanto, como iba yo a adivinar que justo hoy cambiarían la contraseña!-exclamó Fran- y Nick no me dijo nada ¬¬U ya se las verá conmigo cuando lo vea-exclamó Fran frente al retrato de la dama gorda en la torre Gryffindor, estaban esperando más de una hora a que apareciera alguien conocido para que las ayudara a entrar, ya que no se sabían la contraseña que cambiaron justo hoy.

-Por favor damita hermosa, déjanos pasar! Sólo queremos fastidiar un rato a nuestros hermanos y robarles algo, Plissssss!!- trataba Johanny

-No, No y no!-contestó el retrato- de por si no deberían entrar nunca aquí ni saberse ninguna contraseña como para que más encima las deje entrar sin ella, den las gracias a que no las acuse a McGonagall!

-Pero…

-Tú!-grito Franny de pronto interrumpiendo a Nanny, esta última vio hacia donde apuntaba su amiga: Nick se venía acercando y paro en seco al oír el grito, ahora tendrá problemas, pensó Johanny.

-Qué?- respondió el chico

-Por qué no me dijiste que hoy cambiaban la contraseña!-dijo Franny

-Pues… porque no preguntaste- se excusó Nick, pero al ver que no convencía a Fran que se acercaba peligrosamente agregó- pero estaba por decírtelo… iba para allá a decírtelo… si… en este momento iba a buscarte.

-A mi me pareció que ibas a la torre Gryffindor querido- le dijo Franny- te perdono por esta vez- agregó cruzando los brazos y luego alzó su varita- pero que no se repita, pq yo siempre te digo las contraseñas de Huffly, además tengo una varita y sé como usarla muajaja

-¿En serio? ¡Hay que hacer fiesta! Déjame adivinar, ¡aprendiste que hace magia! ¡Genial!- Exclamó Sirius Junior desde el otro extremo del pasillo, acercándose a ellos junto con los chicos: Harry, Anthony (Lupin) y Ron (Weasley), lo marauders de la nueva generación XDD, junto con otro chico que ellas no conocían y que iba conversando con Anthony y Ron.

-Para tu información, hermanito pequeño, la sé usar más que tú, que piensas que sólo es para hechizar a Malfoy-aclaró Franny.

-Que seas un segundo mayor que yo no significa que tengas el derecho de llamarme pequeño!- reclamó Sirius, ya estaban todos más cerca- y a que se debe el p l a c e r de sus visitas

-Pues porque tienes el honor de que venga a ver a mi querido hermano gemelo :P (sarcasmo), pues por si no lo recuerdas retrasado mental mi novio es de Gryffindor!! Además, vine a buscar algo…

-Por supuesto que no se lo llevarán!- exclamó Harry entrometiéndose en la conversación, y Franny se ganó una mirada de reproche de Nanny

-Pues nos lo llevaremos quieras o no!- Sentenció Nanny también entrando a la discusión-conversación.- Además es de Franny, no tienen derecho a prohibírnoslo.

-Y se puede saber para que lo quieren?-Preguntó Sirius molesto, porque sabía que Johanny tenía razón.

-No!-le respondió Fran entrando a la torre Gryffindor, donde Nick la esperaba en la puerta.

-Bueno "_Franny_"- respondió Sirius, diciendo esto último en tono de burla, tb entrando seguido por los demás.

-No te preocupes, son buenos hermanos, esa es su forma más cariñosa de demostrar que se quieren- le iba explicando Anthony al chico nuevo que los acompañaba, sobre el comportamiento que tuvieron los hermanitos Black y Potter anteriormente, siguiendo a los otros.

Franny y Nanny al entrar subieron directo a la habitación de los chicos, seguidas por ellos que no paraban de protestar, y el chico nuevo tb.

Al llegar a ella, Fran fue directo al baúl de su gemelo y sacó un viejo pergamino.

-Aquí está.

-Y quién es él que aún no lo presentan?-preguntó Johiszz notando recién la presencia de otro chico.

-Oh, verdad, él es Max, un chico nuevo que viene de Durmstrang, llegó hoy, y le mostrábamos el colegio hasta que ustedes aparecieron- contestó Anthony.

-Mucho gusto- le saludo Nanny y se saludaron con la mano- yo soy Johanny Potter, pero puedes decirme Nanny

-Hola, yo soy Max Beckett, dime Max XDD e iré a Ravenclaw- respondió el saludo Max.

-Igual que yo! Franny, mira-Dijo Nanny dirigiéndose a su amiga, casi prima, Fran- él es Max y viene de… Franny? Franny?!!- pero la chica no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupada con su hermano discutiendo que apodo le quedaba mejor a él: Troglodita o enfermo mental. Nanny Rodo los ojos tiró del brazo de su amiga obligándola a darse vuelta y le presentó al chico, que era de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

-ah, Hola Max, un gusto conocerte yo soy Francisca, Pero dime Fran, o como se te ocurra…

-Santa Francisca- interrumpió Sirius y luego se puso a reír a carcajadas junto a Harry.

-Nadie te preguntó, San Sirius- le respondió Fran empujando a su hermano que cayó al suelo pero seguía riéndose, luego se volvió hacia Max otra vez y continuó- en fin, dime Fran o algo así, pero no Franny porque sólo Nanny me puede decir así :) y este es mi novio Nick-presentó Fran.

Nanny miró de reojo a su hermano, que seguía revolcándose en el suelo y lanzando toda clase de bromas hacia las chicas, incluida ella. Así que caminó lentamente hacía él y, con ambas manos en la cintura, se plantó de frente, y como Harry y Sirius estaban el suelo la vieron y se callaron en seguida con una sonrisa y mirada que fingíainocencia, ya que ellos se encontraban en desventaja en esa posición.

-Creo que me llaman por allá- dijo Sirius para escabullirse de ahí, pero antes de irse le susurró Harry- cuidado, tu hermana da miedo...

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó inocente Harry

-Cómo que qué ocurre troglodita?!- preguntó Nanny.

-Hey!- exclamaron los hermanos Black al escuchar, luego Sirius dijo- No me quites el honor Johiszz- ante esto se ganó otro empujón de Fran que le dijo "ya te dije que sólo YO le puedo decir así!" y siguieron discutiendo.

Harry ante la distracción se paró dispuesto a irse, pero nanny lo agarró de la túnica por el hombro y lo volteó hacia ella

-aún no he terminado contigo

-pero yo si, nos vemos hermani...-pero harry se detuvo al ver la cara de johanny, daba miedo cuando se ponía así.- pero es que no entiendo que te pasa ahora!

-que no entiendes? pues que ya me harte de tus celos, no es mi culpa que seas un esquizofrénico a más no poder, sabes que por tu culpa todo chico que se me acerca tú lo espantas haciéndola la peor de las bromas y no se vuelven a acercar...

-si te refieres a la pila de babosos que tienes por admiradores...

-cuales admiradores si tu los espantas a todos!

-...pues no es mi culpa, es de ellos que se atreven a entrar en mis dominios y...- pero otra vez se calló de golpe, ahora si que se había metido en un problema.

-y más encima eso. Pues mejor preocúpate de tus estudios al menos por un día y me dejas en paz, homo sin sapiens! cómprate una vida!

-paz, paz, paz- iba cantando Fran, que se acercó a Nanny y la obligó a salir de la habitación de los chicos (con el mapa en mano). Cuando estaban suficientemente lejos como para que no las escucharan los chicos, ambas se largaron a reír a más no poder- homo sin sapiens, esa si estuvo buena. Harry si que se creyó todo.

-Por qué tú siempre me descubres!- se quejó Johanny- pues Harry con esto ni sospecha que ya tengo pareja para el baile, se va a llevar una gran sorpresa!

-Sip, alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en cuales son tooodos los apodos ofensivos que les hemos puesto a esos engendros que nos tocó por lazo sanguíneo.-dijo de pronto Franny

-No terminaríamos nunca la lista!

y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade por el pasadizo que daba en el sótano de Honeydukes, intentando enumerar todos los apodos ofensivos que les había puesto a sus hermanos desde que tenían memoria, y créanme cuando les digo que Eran muuuchos.

** Espero que les haya gustado:P no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que pliss por lo que más quieran déjenme reviews y se los devolveré.**

**Sé que la info de los personajes debería ponerla al principio U pero prefiero ponerla aquí, para que entiendan más o menos mejor. Si aún les quedara alguna duda me dicen en los reviews y la aclaro **

Francisca Black: Ojos grises, pelo negro ondulado. Gemela de Sirius Junior. Apodo Fran, Franny (x todos, triviales); Arpía, squeletor (x su hermano). Animaga: Perro grande blanco. Curso: 6º Hufflepuff

Johanny Potter: Ojos Avellana, Pelo Castaño y Liso(de parte de su abuela materna). Gemela de Harry. Padrinos: Remus y Andrea Lupin. Apodo Nanny, Johiszz (triviales, x todos). Animaga: Loba blanca. Curso: 6º Ravenclaw

Anne Longbottom: Castaña/o, ojos cafés, pelo liso. Curso: 6º Hufflepuff

Elizabeth Delacour: rubia lisa, ojos azules. Curso: 6º Hufflepuff

Harry Potter: Ojos verde esmerada, pelo negro azabache y revoltoso. Hermano gemelo de Johanny. Padrinos: Sirius y Katherine Black. Apodo Esquizofrénico, Homo sin sapiens (por su hermanita querida xD). Animago: Pantera. Curso: 6º Gryffindor

Sirius Black Junior: Ojos grises, pelo negro. Hermano gemelo de Francisca. Padrinos: James y Lily Potter. Apodo Troglodita, enfermo mental (x su hermana xD). Animago: Perro grande negro. Curso: 6º Gryffindor

Anthony Lupin: ojos negros, pelo marrón claro. Padrinos: Ashton y Stella JenKin (tíos por parte de mamá). Apodo. Animago: Fénix. Curso: 6º Gryffindor

Nick: Pelo negro (con unas cuantas mechas rojas), ojos violeta. Apodo Espantapájaros Inservible (por Franny y Sirius) Curso: 6º Gryffindor

Max Beckett: Ojos azules, pelo castaño oscuro. Curso: 6º Ravenclaw

Barek Lupin: Ojos miel, Pelo rubio. Edad: 4 años

**Ya tengo el próximo cap listo, así que pronto lo subiré, si es que dejan reviews! xD**

**En fin, cuídense todos y mil grax por darse el tiempo de leer la historia (viene muy interesante, así que no se pierdan la próxima entrega -). Especialmente saludos a mi amiga Nanny TKM! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: Y en el baile...**

-HoLa Zach- saludó Nanny al slytherin que estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando la puerta de la torre raven. Al escucharla se dio vuelta y se quedó embobado viéndola. Johanny, incómoda, le habló otra vez- cómo has estado?

-Eh... bien, si, muy bien, y tú?- preguntó el chico volviendo en si.  
-bien tb  
-Te ves muy bien- dijo el chico y nanny agradeció el cumplido. Después agregó- qué te parece si vamos al gran comedor ya?  
-mm... antes vamos a buscar a la Franny a Hufflepuff - dijo nanny comenzando a caminar  
-Quién es "Franny"?- preguntó Zach alcanzándola.  
-Es mi mejor amiga y...- le contó todo en el trayecto.  
En las afueras de las bodegas de Hufflepuff había muchos estudiantes de todas las distintas casas buscando a sus parejas, pero ni sombra de Fran y Nick.  
-Que raro, se suponía que me esperarían aquí- pronunció Johanny mirando entre la gente-Tal vez fueron a la torre Grif... ahí está Nick:)- y ambos caminaron hacia él.  
Nick estaba desesperado hablando con unas Hufflys en la puerta y mirando de reojo para dentro.  
-Hola n.n qué pasa?- le preguntó nanny cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.  
-Nanny menos mal que llegas! tal vez tú puedas razonar con ella!- exclamó Nick hacia Nanny, rogando con la mirada.  
-Qué? A quién?- preguntó Nanny quitándose a Nick de encima, que se abalanzó sobre ella cuando la vio.  
-Lo que pasa es que la Fran hizo una poción alisadora hoy para arreglarse el pelo para el baile, pero creo que le hechó algo de más por lo que salió mal y ahora tiene el pelo rubio y no sabe como quitárselo, está desesperada! tú sabes cuanto ella odia el pelo rubio, por lo que ya no quiere ir al baile.- explicó una de las hufflys y compañera de cuarto de Francisca.  
-Oh-oH  
-Por eso Nanny, tienes que hacerla entrar en razón! por favor!- rogó Nick  
-Yo creo que lo más adecuado sería que tú fueras a convencerla, o sino para que otra cosa servirían los novios sino para subirle el ánimo a una chica!- le reprochó Johanny  
-Pero Nanny, te imaginas que pensarán si me ven a mi entrando a un cuarto de una chica donde ella está sóla, sobre todo si soy su novio y más encima soy Gryffi no huflly!  
-Desde cuando te importa lo que digan los demás! ve a convencerla de que baje o le diré que no te atreves a entrar a Hufllepuff ni siquiera por ella!- amenazó nanny; Nick se puso pálido de la sóla idea de imaginar la reacción de su novia XDD  
-Esta bien, iré- aceptó luego de reflexionar un poco- pero te advierto que si me castigan haré que el resto de tu vida sea un infierno!  
-No importa, con Harry ya estoy acostumbrada- le respondió Johiszz sacándole la lengua.  
Nick se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero luego se percató de algo y colteó otra vez hacia Nanny, y con la mirada interrogante preguntó.  
-Quién es él Johanny Lilian Potter?!- exclamó  
-Él es Zach, mi p a r e j a para el baile, algún problema? porque ya tengo suficiente con un hermano, gracias.  
Nick sonrió divertido y dijo antes de irse hacia los cuartos de las chicas de 6º Hufflies- Harry se va a morir, por favor que no se de cuenta hasta que yo este mirando!- y ambos de largaron a reír.- a propósito, por mientras bajen al baile ustedes al gran salón, creo que esto tardará un poco.  
-ok

Nanny y Zach entraron y se quedaron sorprendidos ante la decoración de Gran Comedor, las luces iluminaban el techo, acompañada por las velas que también lo hacían pero de forma más tenue. Se veían mesas y sillas repartidas por todo el salón dejando ver en el centro un gran lugar para la pista de baile, de un lado se veía una gran mesa llena de bebidas, mucha comida y refrigerios.

Habían llegado varias parejas, la mayoría eran de niño de cursos menores que temían llegar tarde

-Vamos a la barra?- preguntó Johanny a su acompañante.  
-ok, Vamos a la barra un rato, luego bailamos - le respondió Zach y, tomándo de la mano a la chica, la llevó hasta la barra. Nanny no supo como reaccionar así que lo dejó, mientras un leve rubor recorría sus mejillas.  
Se sentaron en una esquina, algo alejados del resto, y pidieron sólo un refresco. Nanny miró nerviosa a todos los alrededores.  
-Qué ocurre?- preguntó Zachary viéndola.  
-nada- respondió Nanny. Se quedaron un rato en silencio algo incómodos, hasta que volvió a hablar.- y vas a qué curso?  
-A séptimo, Y tú?  
-A sexto.  
-mm  
Y otra vez se sumieron en un incómodo silecio, que Nanny volvió a romper para no quedarse toda la noche mirando las interesantes burbujas que emitía su bebida.  
-Entonces debes tener 17...  
-No, en realidad los cumplo este 26 de Enero. Soy el menor de mi clase. y tú tienes 16 tb?  
-Sipi.  
-SIpi? qué es eso?- preguntó intrigado el sly. Nanny soltó una pequeña risa disimulada.  
-es lo mismo que "Si" XD  
-Ahh. Vamos a bailar ya?  
-eh...- Nanny dudó ante la propuesta, pero luego ante la mirada de Zach, aceptó, él la tomó nuevamente de la mano y se encaminaron a la pista. La canción que sonaba era lenta y muchas parejas de alrededor bailaban muy acarameladas. Zach miró a Nanny, ya que la chica no reaccionaba y parecía avegorzanda por algo y mirando perdida de un lado a otro a los que bailaban.  
-Ocurre algo?- preguntó el chico  
-No... bueno si... es que- comenzó a decir Johanny, a medida que hablaba se ponía cada vez más roja y, tartamudeando algo, terminó su explicación sin más rodeos-... y, en fin, es que... no sé bailar :'( nunca he sido muy buena y, digamos que a pesar de todos los bailes que he ido con mi familia, tampoco me ayuda, porque con el único que me dejaban bailar era con mi hermano, y... él sólo se dedicaba a ligar con las chicas que había por allí... nunca se interesaba en bailar.  
-Pues no es problema, yo te puedo enseñar :)- sólo debes seguir el ritmo de la música- empezó a moverseagarrándome las manos, pero la ojicastaña sólo siguió temblorosa- Ves, sólo es eso!- dijo sonriendo y ella sólo rió- bueno, como la música es lenta... tú pones las manos... sobre mi cuello- continuó titubiando para ver la reacción de la chica; ella sólo, entre las dudas, lo vio sincero así que hizo lo que decía, sin antes ponerse más roja de lo normal pero al mismo tiempo, más tensa.- y yo pondré- continuó- ... en tu cintura.- Nanny asistió y él las puso, con esto la chica se sintió tensa otra vez- ves que lo estás haciendo! 4esw muy fácil!- finalizó sonriendo; ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron bailando en silencio, mientras ella agachaba la cabez ya que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.  
-  
Mientras tanto, en la entrada del gran salón y completamente ajenos a esta escena, entraban dos personas...  
-  
El gran comedor se extendía majestuoso ante Fran Y Nick que en este momento cruzaban las grandes puertas, sin embargo ni siquiera tomaron esto en cuenta ni a todos los que se volteaban a mirarlos al pasar (XD) porque estaban muy ocupados discutiendo... para variar.  
- Ya deja de verte al espejo, si te ves preciosa - le decía Nick a su novia intentando que se despegara por momento de su objeto favorito.  
-No, me veo horrible!, aunque el peinado no está del todo mal, pero odio este pelo rubio! lo prefiero castaño- siguió alegando Franny avanzando con su vista sólo en el diminuto espejo que llevaba frente suyo y con la otra mano arreglandose el cabello.  
-Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, ahora si quieres puedes seguir intentando revertir el efecto secundario de "ese" poción alisadora, pero puede que te quede peor.- dijo nick en un último intento.  
-Si, pero es que ya no sé que más hacer!!! y además que... - Fran iba a seguir hablando cuando se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirar, por primera vez en toda la noche XD, a su novio que iba a su lado y luego le dijo- Lo sabía! no te gusta como me veo y por eso me dices que si lo intento arreglar me vería peor! me voy también! - y se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.  
Nick luego reaccionó y salió tras de ella que ya iba saliendo del gran comedor intentando convenverla de que al decirle que quedaría no se refería a que no le gustaba como se veía, sino que podía tener un efecto malo y que ella era la que decía que se veía mal, y que volvieran al baile.  
Todos los que los estuvieron observando antes de que salieran rodaron los ojos y siguieron en lo suyo; esos dos nunca cambiarían.  
-  
-Franny, por favor, si...  
-No me digas Franny!- grito a su novio Fran Black, ambos en las afueras del gran comedor, próximos a las escaleras para subir a los pisos superiores.  
-Pero...  
-Qué ocurre ahora hermanita? otra vez este espantapájaros inservible metió las patas?- rió Sirius desde las escaleras, bajando, junto con su pareja (una gryffi rubia, de ojos azules y... hueca) y sus amigos.  
Fran miró con odio a su hermano, digamos que no llegó en un buen momento. En ese preciso instante Black Brother (XDD me refiero a Sirius Junior) se dio cuenta del cabello de su hermana y se largo a reír, junto claro con sus amigos.  
-ya cállate enfermo mental!- le gritó furiosa Black sister (XDD Fran Black).  
-Yo? enfermo mental cuando tú no sabes ni hacer una poción alisadora? XDD no lo creo, hermanita jajaja  
-Dije que te ca... cómo diablos sabes que quedé así por una poción alisadora!!!!- exclamó Black Sister, ya estaba realmente enojada, seguramente era obra de él, como no se había dado cuenta antes! ; Fran apuntaba amenazadoramente a su hermano con la varita, dispuesta a todo con tal de vengarse, mientras sirius repetía una y otra vez que él sólo lo suponía.  
Pero algo interrumpió la interesante conversación de los Black Happy Family (XDD); un terrorífico grito proveniente de las puertas del gran comedor y que se oyó hasta en los más oscuros y recóndidos lugares de Hogwarts hizo que todos se paralizarán, estudiantes y profesores, y voltearan a ver de donde era su procedencia.  
Harry Potter, estaba parado en las puertas del gran comedor, con el resto de los new marauders a su lado. Súper Potter Man (XDD Harry), miraba estupefacto a un centro del gran comedor sin quitar la vista, mientras los demás chicos esperaban asustados a ver su reacción. Los Black y Nick fueron a ver que pasaba, y al dirigir la vista hacia donde miraba Harry comprendieron por qué tanto escándalo.  
Allí, en el centro del gran comedor, estaba Johanny Súper Potter woman (XDD) bailando muy apegada a un chico y sin percatarse de lo que había pasado.  
Todos miraron a Harry y esperaron a que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo como todos esperaban.  
Harry se puso rojo de ira y caminó con paso decidido hacia la caramelada pareja, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo, los miró un momento y se devolvió sin decir palabra. Nanny en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y miró a su hermano que en ese momento se detuvo en las puertas del gran salón, la miró como diciendo "me has descepcionado" y se fue. Johanny sintió unas inmensas ganas de largarse a llorar ahí mismo, no importándole que la gente de alrededor la viera, pero se contuvo y tuvo un gran impulso de irse tras su gemelo y explicarle que no era como él creía, pero aún le quedaba algo de orgullo y no lo hizo.  
La chica le dijo a su pareja que no quería seguir bailando y se acercaron a una de las mesas, se sentaron.  
- Voy…al baño – dijo Johanny arrastrando las palabras, se sentía rara por dentro como si algo hubiera estallado, el baño la ayudaría a desahogarse.  
Cuando entró, abrió uno de los compartimientos, se encerró y comenzo a sollozar silenciosa y descontroladamente.  
- "Maldito orgullo Potter" – pensó, le dió una patada a la puerta, estaba muy afligida, ¿Dónde estaba Fran cuando más se le necesitaba? Por qué tuve que venir a este maldito baile, y no quedarme en mi cuarto contando estrellas, es más sencillo, y si algo sale mal tú corazón no se siente así, me odio y no sé por qué, debería odiarlo a el, que derecho tiene, pero su cara, su decepción, jamás en todos estos años, había visto esa cara, vi arrogancia, egocentrismo, y muchas otras cosas pero nunca vi eso que hoy vi.  
---  
Fran estaba mirando la escena de los Potter sin despegar la vista. No reaccionaba. De pronto sintió unos leves empujones es su hombro. Se giró y vio a Nick, luego se volteó hacia donde se suponía que estaba Johanny, pero ya no estaba!  
-Dón...?  
-Acaba de ir al baño, será mejor que vayas a verla, se veía muy mal- concluyó Nick y Fran Partió corriendo al baño de niñas del segundo piso. En cuanto entró puedo oir los sollozos de su mejor amiga. Fua abriendo puerta por puerta, revisando todos los retretes hasta que la vio en uno del final, acurrucada en una esquina.  
-Oh, vamos Johiszz, no te pongas así- dijo con cariño Fran y se agachó junto a ella, al momento su amiga se acurrucó a su lado y ella la abrazó.- no tomes en cuenta lo que diga y/o haga el estúpido de tu hermano, no dejes que te afecte.  
-No puedo evitarlo, Franny- dijo en un susurro Nanny- es mi hermano! nunca le ví actuar así! creo que es demasiado para mi, ya no puedo aguantar, sabía que le molestaría, por qué lo hice, maldita sea, por qué!!!!- terminó gritando la chica.  
-No grites tanto o sino te irás de mi baño!- reprochó Myrtle molesta asomándose por la puerta del baño donde estaqban las amigas, Franny le cerró la puerta de un portazo exclamando "cállate!!!" violentamente, luego volvió a su cara tierna y miró a su destrozada amiga.  
-Lo sé, a veces yo me siento igual cuando peleo con Sirius Troglodita Black, mi por mala suerte hermano, pero pienso "al fin y al cabo, no importa como de culpable me sienta ahora, lo hice rabiar y eso es lo que de verdad importa".- con esto último, la chica black logró sacarle una sonrisa a la chica Potter.  
-Vamos, ya basta de sentirse así, vamos a disfrutar del baile!- terminó por exclamar Franny, parándose y obligando a su amiga a hacerlo.  
-Eso, váyanse!- interrumpió de nuevo Myrtle, pero Fran volvió a cerrar de golpe la puerta, haciendo reir otra vez a Nanny.  
-No quiero Fran, no sé como volver al baile y mirar a todos con cara de indiferencia y de "aquí no pasó nada, viste que pasó algo? no, nada!"  
-Si puedes Nanny! ya lo has hecho hartas veces!- ambas amigas rieron otra vez y volvieron al baile  
---  
Al entrar las chicas-casi-primas Black y Potter, todos se quedaron mirando a ésta última, con lo que a Nanny le dieron ganas de voltearse y volver por donde mismo vino olvidándose de que esa noche había baile, pero Franny la obligó a vanzar y fueron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los new marauders con sus adornos-trofeos, ejem, perdón, sus parejas, y Nick, todos con caras de preoucpación menos las huecas de las chicas invitadas por los otros que se aburrían un montón y no se esforzaban por disimularlo.  
Al verlas llegar los chicos las bombardearon a preguntas, pero las esquivaron todas diciendo que no fueran tan metidos. luego sirius junior estalló en carcajadas y dijo:  
-devieron de haber visto la cara con la quedó Lorena luego de que Harry se fue y se quedó sin pareja durante todo el baile haciendo el ridículo.- y se siguió riendo, contagiando a los demás. A las sin cerebro (acompañantes de los new marauders) ni les importó que de quien se estuvieran riendo fuera su mejor amiga y lider de su grupo, sino que sólo siguieron en la entretenidísima tarea de criticar los looks de toodas las chicas del baile (menos de Franny y Nanny, obvio, o sino los Marauders no salen nunca más con ellas y e quedan en el olvido y en ridículo, porque a pesar de lo mucho que pelearan los hermanos potter y black, seguien siendo hermanos, y pobre del/la que hablara mal de las chicas! que se hundía en la más baja clase de sin popular que existía en las subespecies de Hogwarts) y... aburriéndose.  
-Nanny, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tienes...-comenzó a decir Anthony Lupin, pero Franny lo interrumpió y terminó la frase:  
-...Todo el maquillaje corrido- tapándose la boca del asombro- no sé como no me di cuenta! mil perdones! toma mi espejo y mírate  
-Por dios!- exclamó Nanny, tomó una servilleta de la mesa y se limpió, sacándose además todo lo que le quedaba de maquillaje. Luego miró a los otros y dijo- bien, creo que ahora que estoy mejor iré a buscar a Zach para explicarle lo que pasó, pq seguro querrá una explicación- todos asistieron y se fue; eso si, no antes de escuchar a sirius gritarle "pero no traigas a ese Slytherin mal nacido y próxima víctima de los new marauders aquí si no quieres que le rompamos a Nariz!" y de ver llevar a rastras Franny a Nick hacia la pista a bailar, cosa que el gryffi no quería por nada del mundo ayudado por Anthony que tiraba del otro brazo a su amigo, pero finalmente la Huffly venció y, con su novio resignado, se fueron a la pista.  
Nanny rió con cariño de todo lo último, adoraba mucho a sus amigos-casi-primos, eran especiales.  
---  
La chica Potter caminó por todo el lugar buscando a su pareja, hasta que lo divisó en una esquina con muchos sly a su alrededor; como vio que algo pasaba se escondió disimulada tras una pareja que bailaba cerca, cosa de que no la vieran y miró otra vez la escena. Zach conversaba con Malfoy (Draco) que parecía dirigir al resto. Ante un último comentario, que parecía una advertencia, se dispersaron dejando al chico sólo con cara de furia y desconcierto, por lo que Johany se fue a una mesa más o menos cerca donde habían bocadillos y fingió estar comiendo. Zachary, luego de una vacilanción, la divisó y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.  
-Ya volviste, qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- le preguntó también sacando algo para comer.  
-Nada, sólo un poco de rabia mezclada con pena, pero ya estoy bien, y decidí venir a comer algo , y tú qué hacías?- preguntó Johanny y luego se maldjo mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta, seguramente el chico iba a sospechar, pero al contrario, contestó con naturalidad.  
-Estaba por ahí, buscándote, estabas aquí hace mucho rato?  
-No, recién- dijo Nanny frunciendo el ceño.  
-En fin, te gustaría bailar otra vez?  
Nanny dudó un poco y luego aceptó, aunque no muy convencida.  
En medio de la lenta canción a Nanny, inconcientemente le comenzaron a correr unas leves lágrimas por la mejilla.  
-Lo siento mucho, Zach- dijo de repente separándose bruscamente del chico; éste la miró interrogante pero Nanny sólo dijo- lo siento mucho- y se fue corriendo hacia fuera del gran salón en busca de alguien...


End file.
